Avril: Pâques sur le Moby Dick!
by Arya39
Summary: Shirohige-san organise une chasse aux œufs sur son navire avec deux de ses commandants. Moi, j'aime le chocolat, alors j'y vais. Vous voulez me suivre?


**_Ohayo minna!_**

 ** _Me voilà, pile à l'heure! Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant du chapitre de Effet Papillon, mais il est quasi-écrit, juste un problème d'organisation, rien de grave. Je vous expliquerait là-bas ;)_**

 ** _Sinon, j'ai remarqué que peu d'entre vous me laissait des reviews, et encore moins, se montraient capable de retrouver les persos et les mangas cités dans mes OS._**

 ** _Alors, j'ai décidé de vous donner quelques indices xD_**

 ** _D'abord, les mangas. Il y a_** ** _One Piece_** ** _, bien sûr,_** ** _K Project_** ** _, avec les sosies de Allen et Kanda,_** ** _Kuroshitsuji_** ** _, que je viens de me repasser,_** ** _Shingeki no Kyojin_** ** _, que j'adore, et_** ** _Pandora Heart_** ** _, bien que je ne connaisse pas vraiment l'univers (j'ai quasi rien compris à l'anime, surtout la fin), mais Ace a insisté, alors..._**

 ** _Et, bien entendu, même si ce n'est pas un manga, je ne pouvais pas le laisser de côté:_** ** _Harry Potter_** ** _!_**

 ** _Ensuite, maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance des univers utilisés, il vous faut savoir que pour les persos les plus célèbres et les plus reconnaissables, je ne laisserais qu'une description sommaire. Ce sera à vous de les retrouver._**

 ** _Bien entendu, je parle des perso que je connais vraiment ;) Et, toujours tombant sous le sens, seuls les persos anniversairés ce mois-ci seront mentionné précisément. Les autres...n'existeront pas :D_**

 ** _Et, pour finir, si vous voulez que je fasse des caméo, comme pour Janvier, avec Oda, n'hésitez pas: donnez moi simplement la date de votre anniversaire (et pour ceux qui me l'ont déjà demandé, si vous pouviez me le rappeler par reviews à la fin de celui-ci, ce serait génial!)_**

 ** _Voilà. Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture de cette chasse aux œufs pour le moins insolite xD_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Vous avez peut-être déjà connu ce phénomène, lorsque, en visionnant un anime, vous remarquiez, dans le fond, en train de faire des pitreries ou juste, à ne rien faire, un personnage que vous connaissez, mais qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire à l'écran.

Mais si, vous savez, ces références entre manga que les auteurs se font, et qui fait que vous retrouvez Ichigo à faire le pitre dans Fairy Tail. Ou encore, Zoro, qui cherche son chemin dans les rues de Londres, près de la boutique de Undertaker.

On peut retrouver ces "figurants références" dans les lieux peuplés où seulement une petite partie des persos est connue du lecteur. Comme, par exemple, le Moby Dick des Shirohige Kaizokudan.

Parlons-en, des pirates de Shirohige. On ne connait que les commandants des divisions, et quelques-uns de ses alliés, mais, et l'équipage?

...

C'est ce que je vous disais.

Et Shirohige-san le pense aussi. Il est d'ailleurs sur son gigantesque siège, en train de se frotter le menton en regardant ses fils et ses filles s'affairer sur le pont de son navire.

Je vous avais pas dit? C'est Pâques! Et il se demande quoi faire pour cette occasion. Est-ce qu'il organise une fête commune, ou au contraire, laisse chacun des commandant faire cette chasse aux œufs sur leur navire?

La fête commune est plus familiale, mais la chasse par division permettra un meilleur partage entre ses enfants.

Sans compter qu'ils avaient quelques visiteurs, comme ce gamin au long nez, qui devait s'être perdu avec son ami squelettique, ou encore, ces deux anciens membre du CP9, amis de longue date qui avaient décidé de quitter le Gouvernement suite à leur défaite cuisante sur Enies Lobbies.

\- Dis-moi, Fossa, commença-t-il à l'adresse du commandant à ses côtés. Penses-tu pouvoir trouver Seed Jiru et cacher rapidement des œufs un peu partout sur le bateau?

\- Oui, Oyaji, répondit Fossa. Et, que fait-on des intrus?

\- Rien, aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête. Laissons-les profiter de ce répit, fit Shirohige.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Fossa fit signe à son père, qui se leva, attirant l'attention de tout ceux présent sur et sous le pont.

\- Mes fils, mes filles, je compte sur vous pour être raisonnable, mais surtout, je vous demande de vous amusez le plus possible, dit-il en ouvrant les bras. La chasse est ouverte!

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre: dans un branle-bas de combat à faire trembler MarinFord et Enies Lobbies, les pirates et autres s'agitèrent soudainement, se bousculant à la fois violemment et gentiment pour être le premier à attraper les œufs convoités.

\- Yohohohoho! Je l'ai attrapé!

\- Oy, la grande perche osseuse! fit un blond avec un chapeau de cowboy blanc.

\- Je ne vous permet pas! Même si je suis déjà... Capitaine?

\- Et oui!

\- Capitaiiiiiiiiiiine!

Les œufs que tenait la "grande perche osseuse" tombèrent au sol, amenant encore plus de confusion.

Par miracle, aucun d'eux ne fut écrasé.

Laissons donc ces retrouvailles à travers la mort, et intéressons-nous à une certaine division bleue...ou rouge(?)...non, il y a un neutre là dedans... Enfin bref, intéressons-nous à la dispute à l'étage du dessous.

\- Je l'avais trouvé avant toi, Fujishima-san!

\- Oh? Quel dommage, moi je l'ai _attrapé_ avant toi, rit Fujishima.

\- Shouhei, laisse-le, tu sais que le chocolat fond, dans tes mains, intervint un blond avec une cigarette en main.

Il en tira une taffe.

\- Mais, Kusanagi-san..., tenta Shouhei.

\- Tu vole même les membres de ton clan; Fujishima? dit soudain une voix pas très connue du trio, mais assurément bleue.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaire, Enomoto, grogna Fujishima.

\- Oy, minna! J'en ai trouvé pleins ici!

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent avant de s'exclamer d'un commun accord:

\- Miiiishiiiinaaaa!

Mouais, il doit y avoir le même genre d'événement à peu près partout dans le navire... Allons voir ailleurs.

* * *

\- Oy, Long-nez! appela un homme avec une moustache tressée.

\- Pitié, ne m'appelez pas comme ça, soupira "Long-nez" en s'approchant.

\- Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça, gamin? demanda l'homme.

\- Parce que...sinon..., balbutia "Long-nez". Je vous appellerais 'le nain unijambiste"!

\- Hahahahaha! s'exclaffa l'homme. C'est bien, gamin, t'as de la ressource! Dis, tu veux bien grimper sur mes épaules et attraper la cloche qui trône sur cette poutre?

\- H-hai!

Ok, baladons-nous un peu, si même ce cuistot violent pouvait être sympas...

* * *

C'est vrai qu'il y a des œufs partout! Juste là, sur le hublot dans le cabinet de toilettes. Ou là, dans une toile d'araignée. Je me demande comment il tient, celui-là...

Voyons voir sur le pont, ce qu'on peut trouver...

Dans l'eau, rien à signaler, à part deux ailerons suspect, un bleu et un orange étoilé de jaune. Suspect, oui. Et on dirait qu'ils ont trouvé un compagnon, ou plutôt, une compagne de jeu, si on se base sur la queue de poisson et les cheveux roses.

Evidemment, je ne pense pas que l'autre renard tricheur sera content. Vous croyez qu'il serait capable de provoquer un Davy Back Fight contre la princesse juste pour récupérer son requin?

Ah tiens, une vache aquatique vient de les rejoindre.

Personnellement, je ne pense pas que des œufs soient cachés dans l'océan, mais... Laissons-les s'amuser.

* * *

\- Hody! Ne manges pas le chocolat avant tout le monde!

\- Mais je t'emmerde, sale viock!

\- Hyouzou! C'est valable pour toi aussi!

Ah, on dirait que Hody et Hyouzou se servent avant tout le monde. C'est vraiment des gamins, sérieusement, je ne sait pas comment il fait, Jimbei. Après la drogue, le vol de chocolat. Remarquez, c'est sûrement plus sain que leur espèce d'excitants...

Ah, les cheveux d'Hody sont retournés à la normale!

\- Hey! Jones! Je crois qu'il y en a dans le nid de pie!

Uwah! Le regard qu'il vient de m'envoyer!

On va se tenir à l'écart, hein.

* * *

BOUM!

Truuuu! **(AN: vous remarquez mon talent pour les onomatopées! On reconnait tout de suite que c'est un éléphant xD)**

Y en a encore un qui s'est amusé avec Funkfreed...

En effet, Shirohige-san et Jean Bart tentent de maîtriser l'épée-éléphant. Nous n'irons pas les aider, trop de gigantitude dans ce coin.

Cataclop Cataclop Cata...strophe.

Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un médecin: ce crétin de cheval malade* va vraiment finir par tuer quelqu'un en s'effondrant ainsi un peu partout sans prévenir...

Peut-être en demandant à César Clown...

...

Ah non, ça va pas être possible. Il est en train de s'extasier devant la précision de la prothèse de la main droite d'un rouquin acrobate. Vous devez le connaître, il fait partie du cirque Noah. J'y suis allée y a pas longtemps, c'était absolument magnifique...

Ah, y a la petite Miss qui vient de les rejoindre. Il me semble qu'elle s'est beaucoup attachée au rouquin. Sûrement à cause de son maquillage?

C'est vrai qu'elle utilise beaucoup les couleurs, elle aussi, surtout pour se battre. Usopp avait eut des difficultés à la vaincre, je crois.

Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique ici.

\- Nii-san! cria soudain la petite Miss en se jetant au cou du rouquin.

\- Oh! Chibi ojou-san, fit celui-ci en la rattrapant.

\- C'est incroyable, cette précision, juste au moindre petit os!

\- Merci, Clown-san. Que diriez-vous de nous rejoindre? Votre talent gazier nous serait utile.

Mouais, à enlever des gamins surtout. On va les laisser, ça commence à m'écœurer.

* * *

Y a une fille que je ne connais pas qu'on vient de croiser dans le couloir. Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Ou du moins, que je devrais la connaître...

\- Dites, vous vous appelez comment? Vous me dites quelque chose, mais...

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en gloussant. Je m'appelle Sharon. Sharon Rainsworth.

\- Ah, merci.

Et elle reprit son chemin.

\- Y a un œuf juste au dessus de vous!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit l'œuf coincé dans les cordages. Et, d'une agilité impressionnante malgré sa jupe, elle gravit les cordages avec une facilité déconcertante.

Allez, continuons, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

BOUM! BOUM!

Qu'est-ce que je disais? Voilà la Marine qui débarque. Franchement, ils auraient pu attendre demain. A tout les coups, ils vont casser des œufs avec leurs boulets.

Sale amateurs!

\- Yonkou Shirohige! Ici le vice-amirale Yamakaji! Nous savons que vous avez accueilli un survivant de Ohara: Clover agase!

\- Gurararara! Je ne vous laisserais pas vous en prendre à un de mes protégés! répondit Shirohige-san.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir! Je sais aussi que vous avez à votre bord deux anciens membres du CP9: la tète de taureau et la femme-savon!

\- Et le pirate Kuro!

\- La ferme, lieutenant Morgan!

\- Mais, et le pirate Porchemy?

\- Du menu fretin, nous nous occupons seulement des grosses pointures, Morgan.

On dirait que ça se dispute violent chez les Marines... Je crois que c'est le Ministre de Droite, le géant que je viens de voir passer...

\- Hey, psst! Angie!

Ah, d'autres emmerdeurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

\- Moi? Rien. C'est...

\- ...l'autre tête de cheval qui...

\- ...voulait te parler.

\- Arrêter de finir la phrase de l'autre, les jumeaux. Vous me donnez mal à la tête.

\- Mais...

\- ...c'est justement...

\- ...le but, chère...

\- ...amie.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que veut Kirchstein?

\- Sûrement...

\- ...te demander...

\- ...en mariage.

Et ils me disent ça avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oy! Arrêtez de raconter des conneries! Elle a 9 ans, crétins!

Ah, Jean.

\- Angie! Te voilà enfin, je t'ai cherchée partout!

Ah, Margaret. C'est vrai qu'elle était censée me surveiller...

Je vais vous laissez là, j'ai une affaire à régler avec une certaine paire de farceurs. Et je dois ensuite m'éclipser sans me faire remarquer...

* * *

* _**Alors là, je vous laisse deviner son nom. Moi-même, je ne l'ai appris qu'en consultant la liste des anniv de ce mois-ci ;)**_

* * *

 ** _Et voilà. Je sais, il paraît écrit à la va-vite, mais j'ai eut un peu de mal à me concentrer. Rien de grave, juste les convos du bac qui m'ont ramenée à la réalité..._**

 ** _Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je le poste aujourd'hui à cette heure là? C'est simple, Hermione et Lenalee sont passées hier soir, pendant que j'écrivais cet OS. Et, bah vous connaissez Hermione. Elle a fracassé, littéralement, les garçons avec l'aide de Lenalee. Un vrai spectacle, même Ace était calmé. Puis elle les a engueulé genre ils m'empêchent de me concentrer sur mes études avec leur pari pourri. Résultat, le quota de mot est descendu à 2000 et j'ai un délai jusqu'à 12h30. Pas mal non?_**

 ** _Et elles m'ont envoyée me coucher direct. J'ai pas pu protester. Voilà._**

 ** _Après, pour cet OS, j'ai voulu rester dans l'esprit de Pâques, mais ce n'est pas exactement le résultat souhaité. Et au final, j'ai fini par m'incarner en Angie, ma petite_ _s_ œ _ur_** ** _qui a eut 9 ans le 12 avril. Même si je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne pense pas comme ça -enfin, je crois- et qu'elle ne connait absolument pas les Mangas. A part Hunter x Hunter._**

 ** _Allez, je vous laisse. Je me rattraperais sur le prochain! enfin, si je survie au bac. J'ai natation le 19 et 3x500 et Badminton le 23. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris ces trucs. Sûrement un coup des garçons..._**

 ** _Et en plus, ils envoient les convos pour les sport une semaine après celle es autres matière, alors que l'épreuve se passe deux semaine avant elles..._**

 ** _Ja ne ^.*_**


End file.
